


Fix Me

by MamaNoctis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Endgame, Avengers Endgame Spoilers, Fix-It, Incest, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNoctis/pseuds/MamaNoctis
Summary: Warning: This ficlet (as well as others from a collection I will be setting up for this au) will contain spoilers for Avengers Endgame, as well as Thorki. You have been warned.Thor fell into a spiral of depression, wallowing in self-pity after having failed his people, his own brother. Now after five years, a familiar stranger has entered his shack of a room, promising a better future full of hope.





	Fix Me

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame spoilers? Yes. Russo Brothers don't exist in this realm, you can't change my mind.

After aiming for the head, Thor wasn’t satisfied. After aiming for the head, he found himself spiraling down into the depths of depression, of the pain for all that he’s lost, and into self-pity. He lost his mother, his father, Heimdall, his people, and… He couldn’t bring himself to ever say  _ that _ name again. He didn’t deserve to ever talk about him after failing to protect him, the person whom he was helpless to save. The most important person- the one he loved more than anything. So after years of wallowing in his self-hatred and sorrow as he downs beer after beer, there’s a knock on his door in the middle of the night. He told everyone not to bother him unless it was an emergency, so he decided not to get up and answer the door, turning his attention back to the final round in the game that Korg calls  **Fortnite** . Another knock, louder this time, then the creak of the front door. 

 

“Who is it, Bruce? Valkyrie? I’m busy right now, go away.” Thor called out to his mystery visitor, his attention pulling itself away from his game and towards the curiosity that arose as the quiet footsteps grow closer. After losing, Thor lets out an annoyed huff and turns his head to his visitor who wore a dark green cloak, face mostly hidden. He raised an eyebrow, red flags raising as the stranger turns to an empty glass bottle on his dresser. The stranger hums, picking it up before eventually throwing it at the tv- shattering both. “Hey!” Thor bellowed, angered now, standing to his feet and stomped his way to the intruder. “Who the hell do you think you-”

 

The stranger pressed their index finger against Thor’s lips, smirking. “You’re a mess,  _ brother _ .” A green light surrounded the person, revealing himself to be…

 

“Loki?” Thor choked out, hands now beginning to shake. “What- how? I thought…” Tears pushed their way to his eyes as Loki’s arms wrapped tightly around Thor’s waist. 

 

“Oh, how I’ve messed you,” Loki mumbled against Thor’s shoulder. “What is that smell?” He pulled away, nose scrunched up in disgust. “You have the stench of a rat.” 

 

Thor would have normally responded with some retort about Loki’s greasy hair, yet this time he could barely conjure up a proper sentence due to having seen his little brother  _ suffocate to death  _ with his very own eyes. 

 

So how? How is Loki here? How did he know to find him here, and  _ how  _ did he escape? He couldn’t help himself but place his hands on Loki’s cheeks, soon leaning in to kiss the one he missed so dearly. “Thor, wait,” Loki whispered out, letting Thor kiss his lips in such a desperate yet sweet manner. They closed their eyes, mouths melding as they pull the other closer so they never lose them. “Brother, you taste dreadful. Have you been feasting on dead organs?” Loki joked, glancing down at Thor’s body before taking a look around the room. “Filthy mess, you really are lost without me. Aren’t you?” Before he could knock over another empty bottle, Thor hugged him from behind, feeling him tremble. “Thor?” 

 

“I thought you were dead.” Thor tightened his hold, feeling like Loki would be ripped away from him once more. “I watched you  _ die _ .” He pressed his face against Loki’s shoulder, eventually sobbing. 

  
Loki frowned, setting his hands over Thor’s arms and patted them, letting out a saddened sigh. “How many times have you fallen for it now? I figured you would have known better, although I can’t say I’m surprised by  _ this _ .” He squirmed in Thor’s hold as he struggled to turn to face his brother, pressed against him and nearly winced at having a whiff of his breath. “It’s okay brother, no more surprises. I promise.” He gave Thor a soft smile, briefly kissing him before urging him to stop crushing their bodies together and lifted his hands to wipe Thor’s tears away. “I’m not sure how our people have gotten to this point with you in this state, but I don’t enjoy the looks of it.” He then crossed his arms, smirking as a plan formed itself in his head. “First things first, those teeth  _ need  _ to be cleaned. It’s as if you haven’t taken care of yourself in centuries.” 


End file.
